


it's just shiro's tits

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Shiro (Voltron)'s Sensitive Tiddies, Trans Keith (Voltron), trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: shiro with nipple piercings cause he's got big, sensitive tiddies, and he was always kind of a low-key little shit and a rebel, and the Garrison was never gonna demand to see his tits, so he gets them pierced.





	it's just shiro's tits

**Author's Note:**

> xposted from twitter.  
thanks to titboys for organizing the original tweets into a doc for me.

anyway, it's just a thing he has for fucking years. he gets launched into space, and he's not getting any action, so it's like. whatever. it's just how it be. time goes by, and he starts dating keith. and he's so careful with him, cause keith's never had much romance in his life.

so he takes it slow, and he's gentle and romantic, and they take it slow. they kiss and they cuddle, and then they start making out, because they're desperately horny for it. they're just hanging out in a common room on the atlas, kissing with keith in shiro's lap and keith's hands are all over him. shiro's got his hands on keith's ass, keeps resisting the urge to squeeze, going up to his back when the urge gets too strong; but keith is touching everywhere, and then his hands slide down shiro's chest and his fingers catch on the piercings and shiro moans right into keith's mouth, so sensitive he can't stand it.

keith doesn't even get what he's done at first. it takes him another few passes before he actually pauses, and then he pulls back, eyes real wide, and he's practically growling out "are your nipples pierced?" and god shiro is so done for.

he tells keith they are, and keith's got a wild look in his eyes as his voice breaks over a request to see, for shiro to take off his shirt; and fuck they're in a common room, and anyone could see, but shiro hitches the front of his shirt up to his armpits anyway.

keith's on them in an instant, touching them, twisting them, watching shiro's face, listening to his moans as his cheeks and ears go red. keith is losing his fucking mind. this is the hottest thing he's ever seen, and he can't stop himself from ducking his head down to lick shiro's nipple, to tug on the metal with his teeth and watch shiro arch towards him with a whine. he's got his hands on shiro's hips now, grinding down into his lap and breathing his name.

they end up pulling away from each other like they've been burned because they hear voices in the hall, but keith is fucking obsessed with shiro's tits after that. he touches them every time they make out. he loves the way it gets shiro humping his thigh like a dog.

they end up making out like this for months, eventually scaling up to shiro moaning into keith's mouth and rubbing off on his leg until he comes in his pants without keith ever touching his dick. the power trip is intense.

finally, shiro can't fucking stand it. he's rock hard and moaning into keith's mouth for what feels like the millionth time. he's hard as fuck, and he can smell how turned on keith is. "please," he begs. "please, keith. let me fuck you."

keith is tearing his clothes off with a soft, rasping "YES." they get naked so fast they don't know what the fuck to do with each other. shiro reaches for keith's dick, grinding the heel of his hand over it, and keith's leaning his weight on shiro's abs, moving to line himself up

he sinks down and they both moan, mouths clashing in a desperate kiss, and then keith's hands are back on shiro's nipples. shiro swore to himself he'd take it slow, but he's bucking into keith just from a little nipple play, groaning like an animal.

it's almost no time at all before he's fully inside the wet heat of him, and keith's hips are squirming, grinding on him and begging softly for more, telling shiro how good his dick feels.

he's still the same keith, though, the same stubborn kid he's always been, even if he's an adult now, and he's playing with shiro's piercings, practically forcing his lover to buck up into him, a soft prayer of "keith, keith, KEITH" leaving him.

it's less than 5 minutes until shiro's is coming inside of him, face hot with exertion and humiliation, but keith just looks down at him, wicked, and keeps playing with his nipples, which are now so sensitive that shiro has to bite down a shout.


End file.
